Debbie
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = December 22, Age 280|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 3'9" (123 cm) "teen"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "teen"|Address = San Francisco, California (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Medical Nurse|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Miguel McCarthy (Father) Vivian (Mother)}} Debbie (デビー'', Debii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as both the supporter and fighter as she's first appears on TV special movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. She's the daughter of Miguel McCarthy and Vivian, she's the supporting best friend of Grace, Elissa, Troy, Mark, Tracey, Jesse and Alyssa. She's the daughter-in-law of Jason and Leslie, the sister-in-law of Ben, Erica, Morgan and Vicki. She's the beautiful wife of Logan and the loving mother of Josh. She's also the beloved aunt of Dylan, Trina, Will and Toni. Appearance Debbie is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique is cause to stay the same throughout the course of the series and movies, she has bright blue eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight fiery red hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, she's actually wear lets hair fell midway down her back, the top layer pulled back with a clip, leaving two chin-length locks to frame her fair-skinned face. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the boys' obvious attraction. She didn't wear the Warrior garb; instead, she had a grey jacket with rolled-up sleeves over a fitted, dark peach tunic and black, calf-length leggings. She was left-handed, going by the location of her leg pack, but a wide utility belt slung around her waist had pockets primarily on the right side - ambidextrous, perhaps. Her Spencer World plate was sewn onto the belt. As a wife and mother, Debbie lets her hair grew long reaches down to beyond her hips, Personality Debbie is a very shy, quiet, quirky, spunky, peaceful, hippy, romantic, intelligent, knowledgeable, optimistic, quick-witted, compassionate, resilient, fun-loving, observant, self-reliant, positive, goofy, loving, tomboyish, talkative and energetic young girl. As a child, Debbie was bright, happy, and a bit of a fast talker. She was curious about everything and often pestered people with questions. Like Kaylah and Goku, after losing her memory to a head injury just before turning 5, she maintained her vibrant nature, often hiding any pain she was in behind a smile and a friendly, helpful attitude; however, not knowing who she was or where she came from was a sore spot for her for years. Not knowing any other family at the time, Debbie "adopted" her fellow orphans as family, and long after leaving to become a fighter makes a point of visiting to read to the young ones and help guide them. Also remarkable from early on was her stubbornness and resilience: when she set her mind to something, she pursued it relentlessly, as she did in convincing the orphanage wardens to let her enter the San Francisco elementary school and middle school when she was seven. Debbie cares very deeply for those she considers family, which, given her upbringing, stretches far beyond blood relations. She has a strong maternal instinct that can occasionally be overbearing; learning to back off and let Erica's little brothers deal with things themselves is a lesson she continues to learn. When her loved ones are threatened, Debbie is fierce, ferocious even; if she can't react immediately, she seethes and plots the offender's painful demise. She hates feeling powerless, and having to stay put when her loved ones are in danger causes her great anxiety. Because she faced hardships from a young age, Debbie has a tendency to "bounce back" from most things. Part of it is just perspective: besides what she's already been through, she's seen that others have far worse lives, making her grateful for what she does have in hers. However, between this and her self-reliance, she winds up hiding or belittling her own painful experiences, sometimes to the point that they boil over. Her desires are relatively simple: her loved ones safe and happy, and a place where they can be so. Her dream is to "build a better world," and when given opportunities to do so in adulthood, she pursues that dream relentlessly. Biography Background Debbie is born on December 22 of Age 280. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla in the anime episode Majin Buu Transforms, during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) as she's telling him about the American Team list after she's lost memory like Kaylah did as a young age by her parents died at the inflections as they're leaving her orphan as she's grew up as a thirteen years old teenager along with her friends to fight the Ginyu Force before they're retired from this because of him who's killed her ancestor's family of Spencer World roughly 500 years ago. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Debbie's first appears as a Power Manga and Anime Debbie is Intelligence Debbie is good with abstract concepts and theories, helpful traits for someone who studies Ninjustu, Dimensional Travel and Time Portal Creation. She's quick to read and react to situations; Itachi once remarked that her style of approaching anything relies on "half-formed plans and optimism," which is pretty accurate. She often takes advantage of opponents' expectations of her, especially when those expectations are low, letting the other person believe they have the upper hand and are wearing her down when in fact, she's wearing them down and letting them exhaust themselves. Once the opponent figures this out (if they do), she's quick to change tactics and use her own strengths to their fullest. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Debbie as remaining a fighter, she remains largely a supportive combatant due to her specialties in Ninjustu, force field barriers, and Space-Time Ninjutsu. Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Force-Fields - * Chi Blocking - * Wallcrawling - * Wall - Jumping - * Walking Water - * Intelligence - Debbie is good with abstract concepts and theories, helpful traits for someone who studies Ninjustu, Time Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel. She's quick to read and react to situations; Max once remarked that her style of approaching anything relies on "half-formed plans and optimism," which is pretty accurate. She often takes advantage of opponents' expectations of her, especially when those expectations are low, letting the other person believe they have the upper hand and are wearing her down when in fact, she's wearing them down and letting them exhaust themselves. Once the opponent figures this out (if they do), she's quick to change tactics and use her own strengths to their fullest. * Time Portal Creation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - Transformations Unlock Potential Debbie can Equipment Video Games Appearances Debbie is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Debbie, Trivia * Debbie's name means Japanese name (デビー or Debii) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Debbie is: Bee. Deborah was the Biblical prophetess who summoned Barak to battle against an army of invaders. After the battle she wrote a victory song which is part of the Book of Judges. * In American the meaning of the name Debbie is: Bee. Deborah was the Biblical prophetess who summoned Barak to battle against an army of invaders. After the battle she wrote a victory song which is part of the Book of Judges. * In English the meaning of the name Debbie is: Popularized as an independent name in the 1950s by American actress Debbie Reynolds. * Its root in Hebrew, and the meaning of Debbie is "bee". Debbie is a version of Deborah (Hebrew). * She doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular, unless they threaten those she loves. * Debbie's favorite hobbies are reading (especially mysteries and fantasies) books, shopping and people-watching. * Debbie's favorite food is chicken sandwich and red grapes. * Debbie's favorite vehicle is air bike. * She enjoys taking walks in the rain and looking at the clouds. * Her favorite color is turquoise, black and other shades of blue. Gallery team_photo_by_kitsmits-dcmdzqo-1.png|Young Debbie c__by_cherryblossomuchiha-d5t2x27.png|Debbie's first appears on Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu ____at___kaiya_____by_meuni-dc1z2w1-1.png kaiya_part_i_by_kitsmits-dcdeefq.png|Debbie as a adult kaiya_new_reference_sheet_by_kitsmits-dcdavt9-1.png c__by_cherryblossomuchiha-d5t2x27-1.png ____aoi_kobayashi_____by_meuni-dbuz5rn.png|Debbie's main battle outfit attire References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters